The description incorporates U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,784 by reference herein. This application is related to U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,560 issued Jun. 6, 2000 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,249 issued Aug. 14, 2001.
The present invention is directed on a tool with a tool body and a wear resistant layer system, wherein the layer system comprises at least one layer of MeX, wherein                Me comprises titanium and aluminum,        X is at least one of nitrogen and of carbon.        